Arrogance and Insanity (and Silence)
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Gamma gets brought into Eternal Prison and has a fall out with Beta, but after that he gets incredibly silent when Beta is talking to him. Beta's first guess on what's going on with him, isn't that good though. Beta x Gamma.


**You guys have no idea how long it took me to write this one.. I wanted to, but got stuck in the very beginning and then rewrote stuff and changed things here and there. But now it is finally finished! **

**I'm making some sort of trilogy thingy. I already have Alpha x Gamma. Now Beta x Gamma, so I bet you can guess what the third part of the trilogy will be. Yeah, you got it, Alpha x Beta. I love every pairing that involves them. Or any pairing that had anything to do with Protocol Omega actually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Inazuma Eleven, Go or CS. There might be a chance of OOC-ness, but that's almost inevitable. **

**Anyway, enough chatter. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Beta x Gamma | Arrogance and insanity (and silence)**

* * *

_I can't believe it! I, the magnificent and lovely Beta, got defeated by some little, soccer-loving twerps. I just can't stand it. Especially because now that bastard Gamma is in command. And from what I've heard he isn't doing a very good job. Getting 'brainwashed' by Zanark. Gamma's even more useless than Alpha. Wait… Why am I even thinking about that white-haired, arrogant, bastard whose name I won't ever think of ever again. _Beta nodded with an angry yet determined expression towards the wall opposing her.

_Now what? _She had nothing to do. Her agenda was the same every day. First she would sit here, stare towards the wall, see if Alpha would react to anything she said, bother Zanou or Dorimu, then stare at the wall some more, eat breakfast and then training would start. Then after training they would be brought back to their cells and she would do the same cycle over again, though this time starting with eating dinner.  
She sighed. _Why is everyone so boring in here…_

"Alpha~?" Beta started sweetly. _No answer. Yippee, Alpha is listening._

"Wanna play a game~?"

"No."

Beta pouted. "Why not? Wanna stare at the wall for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes."

_Boooooring. Why can't Alpha loosen up a little every now and then?_

A screeching sound pulled her out of her thoughts and sent a shiver down her spine.

_What the hell was that!?_

Next thing someone got dragged towards the empty cell opposing her.

_Who's that? White hair.. rather straight up and rather… Wait a second! That's… That's… _Beta burst out into laughter and lost her balance. She was now literally rolling over floor, holding her stomach and laughing her ass off.

"Gamma..!" Was the only thing she could say, tears forming in her eyes. Gamma sat up and frowned towards the girl in the cell opposite from his.

"What's so funny!" He demanded. His temper wasn't really at its best at the moment (yours wouldn't be too if you got defeated after only one match while you got power from Zanark).

"N-nothing…" Beta said between hicks. Gamma glared towards her. _First, I get defeated by Zanark. Then I get 'great' power from him. Then I get crushed by Raimon. And now they lock me up with Beta in the cell opposing me. Could this day be any worse!?_

* * *

_An hour or so later_

_Of course it can. Stupid, stupid me. _Gamma just wanted to hit himself. They were training in pairs and three guesses with whom he got paired. No, not Beta. No he had the luck to be stuck with the emotionless, serious, yes-no, purple-haired, did he already mention emotionless? Anyway, Alpha.  
Somehow Gamma managed to be even more annoyed by Alpha than by Beta.

Something about that boy just made Gamma wanting to kill him. He just didn't know why. Well, maybe he did, but didn't want to admit it

After hours of silent training, they were brought back to their cells.  
Gamma sat down with his back towards Beta's cell, with the intention of getting his thoughts together and to find the reason why he had lost. Sadly enough, Beta didn't gave him his moment alone.

"Hey, loser. Is Zanark your boyfriend now?"

_Ignore her. Just ignore her._

"Silence means yes, so.. when are you getting married?"

_Stay calm, Gamma._

"Who will wear the dress? I bet you. Zanark isn't really a dress type."

_Deep breaths._

"Would you like me to do your hair? I can braid it beautifully and…"

"Shut up!" Gamma said rather softly.

"No braid? How about a bun then?"

"Beta. Shut up!" A bit louder with a very aggressive undertone.

"My, my, deep breaths, sweetums. We wouldn't want you running away from the altar now, would we?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Gamma jumped up and turned towards Beta, who was slightly taken aback by the outburst of the boy.

"You have no idea." He was hissing, glaring so furiously towards the girl that she, for the first time since ever, felt scared again.

"No idea how it was to be under that guy's control." He slowly walked towards the bars of his cell, not taking his eyes off the girl for a moment. Beta started scurrying back until she was with her back against the wall, even though he couldn't do her anything anyway.

"It was hell, to say the least. We never wanted to be under his control. He just.. 'took' us." Gamma spat out the words. "And then he made us play against Raimon. They defeated us. You wanna know why? Because Zanark mixi-maxed with us. Our anger, arrogance and impatience got worse tenfold."

_You're already an arrogant bastard. If it got worse tenfold then I really pity the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0. _Beta thought somewhere in her head, but she wasn't really busy with how he was. No. She was trying to keep herself from trembling. The way he looked at her, the way he was ranting, it was making her tremble from... fear.

_No! I am definitely not scared of that bastard! There is just no way! _She took a deep breath and shoved forward again.

"Well, if that's all. I have..." Beta got interrupted.

"Better things to do? Like staring towards the wall?" Gamma hissed. Beta pouted.

"At least it's better than talking to _you_." Beta turned around and glared towards the wall. _Stupid loser. But why was I trembling? Why did my heart speed up? Why does this guy have this kind of.. impact on me?_

Gamma let go of the bars and looked towards the girl with a slightly surprised and sad expression on his face. He sighed and moved towards the wall of his cell and leaned against it with his arms. _Stupid, stupid Gamma. Why, of all people, did you have to yell at Beta? _He wanted to either smash his head against the wall or pull his hair out. _Wait... Why do I want to do that? I don't even _like_ her. Right? I.. don't get myself anymore. _He slumped onto the ground and went with his hands through his hair. _What's the matter with me?_

* * *

_The next day; during training_

Gamma was stuck once again with Alpha. He decided not to be bothered by Alpha's attitude this time however. He just wanted to concentrate on soccer so that his mind wouldn't wander off to a certain light blue-haired girl.

He had a hunch that Beta wasn't happy at all with his outburst from the day before and he was sure that she had some sort of revenge plan in store for him.

As he and Alpha quietly practiced, both practically ignoring the other's presence, Beta glanced over to them from afar. _That moron! I want to hurt him for doing that to me yesterday! Wait a second.._ Beta started laughing.

"B-Beta?" Orca tilted her head slightly when she saw the girl revert to her violent personality. Then, the light blue-haired girl turned around a kicked the ball at full power towards the white-haired boy. Gamma felt the sensation of something flying towards him, so he turned around only to have the ball hit him in the stomach and making him flying back, then rolling over the ground until he finally came to a stop and gasped for air. He could hear Beta's cruel laugh while he had the feeling that he was coughing up his intestines.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Gamma looked up and saw Beta glaring at him, slightly bent over him.

"You were the one who started." Gamma got to his feet again.

"Ha, I was only m-" She stopped with talking. Gamma snorted as he looked down on the girl.

"Messing with me, huh? So I guess I have the same right in kicking a ball in your guts."

"No, you don't. You ranted at me for no reason."

"You were the one who was making up some story."

"Well, you were the one who got himself brainwashed!"

"Like I did that on purpose!"

"Gamma! Beta! Enough of this." Sakamaki had walked towards them and grabbed them by the arm. "Orca, Alpha, you continue together." He barked over his shoulder as he dragged Beta and Gamma along. The two were glaring at each other, but kept their mouths shut. Then, they came to a sudden stop and Sakamaki let go of their arms. He opened a door towards a cell and stepped aside.

"Get in." He ordered.

"Who?" Gamma frowned at the cell.

"Both of you, get in."

"What now? You want me to share a cell with.. with this!" Beta gestured towards Gamma with disgust written on her face.

"I don't care." Sakamaki got tired of waiting and grabbed the two by the arm again, dragged them inside the cell, got out and then locked it. "You won't get out until you solved whatever is going on between you two."

"What!? No! You can't be serious!" Beta grabbed the bars of the cell, but Sakamaki ignored her and walked away.

"Hey, get back here! Get me out of this!" Beta yelled one more time, but she could've just as well yelled at a wall, or in this case, Gamma.

"You!" She pointed her finger at him. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't gotten yourself brainwashed, defeated and dragged in here, this all wouldn't have happened!"

Gamma let her rant on. He didn't feel like opposing her at all. In some way she was right anyway.

"Oi! Why aren't you saying anything back!? It pisses me off!" Beta was yelling her lungs out, but Gamma hadn't even moved from the place Sakamaki had let go of him. He was staring blankly towards the wall opposing him. Then, he shook his head and walked towards it, slid down on the ground and started staring at his feet now. Beta finally shut up after he did that and stared in disbelief towards him.

_I don't understand.. Why can't I yell back at her? It already cost me enough trouble to say something back on the field. Why this.. this.. feeling? Oh, no! No, no, no, no! It can't be!? No way! There is just no way! I can't possibly..!? Could I-!?_ He grabbed his head between his hands and shook it wildly. He felt Beta's frown on him, but he couldn't focus on anything except for that 'horrible' thing he just found out.

"I don't.. get it." He murmured to no one in particular.

"Don't get what?" Beta walked towards him and then stopped only a few centimeters away when she realized that she shouldn't be curious about whatever he was thinking. She turned around again and walked towards the middle of the cell and sat down there, legs crossed and back towards Gamma.

_I hate him so very much. No, wait. I think I loath him. Yes, loath._ She glared over her shoulder towards the hunched figure._ I can't stand being anywhere near him. And now I'm stuck in one and the same cell as him. Why is he acting like this anyway? Where is the arrogant bastard he is? Did Zanark destroy Gamma's self?_ She now looked over her shoulder with more sympathy on her face. _Wait. What am I thinking? I hate him. Hate, hate, hate! He doesn't even come close to the line of liking!_

…

…

…

_Oh, god! No! No, I don't want to! Mind what are you thinking? Ugh.. Sometimes even I can be too nice._ Beta stared towards her hands and then one more time over her shoulder. Gamma looked like a sorry heap. She growled in annoyance and then wanted to get to her feet, decided she was too lazy and crawled towards him. He didn't even seem to notice her. She bit her lip and then, still on hands and knees, tapped his knee. Gamma shot up and then seemed to want to shove away from her only to find that he already was with his back against the wall. He stared towards her in shock while she tilted her head and frowned.

"Gamma? What's wrong with you?" She had reverted to her sweet side and her frown was gone again.

"..There's nothing." He evaded her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'there's nothing'? You're nothing like the arrogant bastard you normally are! See! You didn't even disrupt me after I said that!" Gamma kept silent.

"Gamma.." Beta frowned and sat on her knees. She then bit her lip and looked towards the side. "I'm sorry." She muttered. Gamma's eyes shot towards her.

"Say what now?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have be so.. thoughtless. Saying those things.. It was out of place for me to say that."

"Oh.. in that case. I'm sorry too. I did indeed yell at you for no real reason. I was just.. angry with myself." Gamma scratched his cheek and then evaded her eyes again when she looked back.

"There's something else on your mind too." She said quietly.

"..What makes you think that?"

"Because you're evading my eye."

"So? Maybe I don't like looking at you."

"Oh." He felt her eyes narrow.

_Great, I did it again. Maybe it's for the better. I couldn't possibly... be like that in her eyes.._

"I see. Then, there is no problem with me doing this?" She placed her hands on his knees and pushed herself up, leaning towards his face.

"B-Beta!? W-what're you doing!?" He backed away, but again there was a wall in the way.

"You know, I was thinking. You seem to be very uncomfortable whenever I'm near you." She tilted her head slightly, a sly smile on her face. "And I also noticed that you keep contact with girls to a minimum."

"W-what are you playing at?" Despite this nerve wrecking situation, he still managed a frown.

"Well, you seem so comfortable with guys.." She trailed off and looked away.

"So?" He couldn't follow her anymore.

"Do you fancy guys?" She returned eye contact and Gamma stared towards her with his mouth open. He blinked a couple of times while she tried to see if he was surprised as in that she found out that he liked guys or as in he was just surprised by such a question.

"You think.. that I like.. guys?" He managed to say.

"Uhm.. yeah." She tilted her head now in curiosity and licked her lips. Gamma closed his eyes for a moment when he saw that.

"Ugh.. I can't take it anymore." He then said and lunged forward, grabbed her head and kissed her. Her eyes were as big as saucers when she fell with her back on the ground, Gamma on top of her. Then, he pulled back again and sat down on her legs, evading her eyes once again.

Beta opened her mouth, then didn't know what to say anymore and just blinked. She then closed her eyes as if the kiss only now sunk in and then sat up, but didn't push Gamma off her legs.

"So.. you.." Further she didn't come. She stared towards his chest instead.

"Well, now you know.. I uhm.. kinda love you, I guess." He said to the wall. Beta looked up and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. She pursed her lips as she looked into his light blue eyes.

"I.. I thought I hated you, but.. I think.. that maybe I messed up what I felt.. Maybe it wasn't hate, but.. love." She said and bit her lip again. Gamma's eyes widened and he smiled a little.

"You do?" Beta smiled back.

"Yeah, I do." Gamma let out a sigh and grabbed her chin, lifting her head a little higher. Then, he moved his head down and kissed her again, but this time more passionate and she went along just as eager. Her back ended on the ground again as they deepened the kiss. When they broke apart again, slightly out of breath, Gamma kept his lips hovering above hers.

"So you thought I was gay, huh?"

"Ah, well.. you know.." She broke eye contact for a moment. He smirked and then gave a little kiss.

"I bet you think the same about Alpha then."

"Hmm? Alpha? Nah, he's just emotionless." She saw shock wash over his face and smirked, giving a little kiss in return.

"Well, whatever. I now have prove that I'm not."

"Seems so.." And they once again locked lips in a passionate and intimate kiss.

* * *

**Wow.. Finished..**

**Anyway, I wanted thank Chaoz Fantasy for helping me out when I was stuck.**

**So that's it.. **

**Maybe worth a review?**


End file.
